


How It All Lead To This

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: Pacifica realizes she has a crush on Mabel. Slowly over the course of the summer and beyond.





	How It All Lead To This

It all started at the dance. The look in Mabel's eyes, the way her voice had hit all the wrong notes, the way she was so determined to win. It all started when Pacifica had gotten a good look at her. At first she thought it was just the disgust that someone so  _ low _ would try to stand against her, was to blame for her heart n up. She felt like she had to prove herself to this glittering mess of a commoner. She didn't know why, probably just to uphold her reputation, right? That's what she told herself. The way her tacky jewelry shone underneath the multi colored dance floor lights, the way her hair moved with every motion like a big tangly monster that had a mind of its own, the way she put her heart and soul into every word even though she barely ever hit the correct note. All of it struck a fire within the young Northwest.

Her need to prove herself to Mabel Pines only grew as time went on. Again it seems, it was silly Pine twin's determination that drew her in. This time she was determined to uncover the secrets of her family. Something that always made her feel horrible. Pacifica was sure the emotion that swirled inside her was anger. Anger over the Pines going through business that wasn't their's. She felt dread wash over her when the secret was uncovered. Her family was a fraud. But that dread was soon replaced to prove that truth wrong. Her family was rich, powerful, and perfect. Some age old mystery isn't going to change that. That isn't her family. That… isn't her.

And so she went on, trying oh so hard to prove Mabel wrong at every turn. Trying to prove to  _ herself _ that she was right. Why did she care so much? What about Mabel made Pacifica goddamn Northwest care so much? What about her made her feel so fired up? Was it her funny little way of talking? Her odd way of interacting? Her quirky behavior? Her laugh? Her smile? The way she flips her hair? In truth, the blonde wouldn't know the answer to that question for a long time. 

But she did get hints soon enough. At the gold course, seeing Mabel succeed, doing so well. Pacifica felt like she had to one up her. She had to prove she was just as good. That she was… No that she was her parent's daughter. She was a Northwest. The best of the best. She had to prove herself, so naturally she was going to have a duel by moonlight. Except it was with golf clubs. At a mini golf course. So the duel thing minus the duel part. Whatever, she still was completing what she wanted to do. That night at the golf course caused Pacifica's view on Mabel to shift. Almost losing and then having to fight side by side with the girl in the middle of the night really made her question things. She started to view Mabel as more of someone who was close to her level than just a commoner. Then the hint of kindness she showed I'm the car was the cherry on top. The previously cold rich girl, started to warm up and take a closer look at life. Her mind really started the register the little things that Mabel did. Just like it did on the night of the dance.

But this time each detail didn't infuriate her. Instead it made her smile. She couldn't figure out why but this girl made her feel… good? The way she smiled when she saw the local stray cat, the way she would try stupid things like glueing glitter to her face. She couldn't help but laugh at each antic. But it wasn't a mocking laugh. Instead it was of genuine amusement. She started… liking Mabel's silliness. It was startling when she realized it. She tried time and time again to bury it deep. But everytime feelings popped up.

Slowly they built up more and more until it started to overwhelm her. Pacifica could think of a million reasons on why she should push down these feelings but she really couldn't. The biggest obstacles were herself and her parents. Eventually the latter slowly became less of a problem. As she took her first few steps of independence after 'Weirdmaggedden’ she found herself gaining new confidence. A mix of saving the world and the events that took place at her mansion a few months before hand really boosted her self esteem. 

All of this was what eventually lead up to the present. The present being her laying on a twin sized bed next to her childhood crush. She runs her fingers through Mabel's soft brown hair, taking in all the details of her face. They are talking about the latest adventure they had. Being chased by possessed possums sure took it out of them, but now they could get some down time. It took Mabel being halfway through her sentence for Pacifica to start paying attention. “-then Dipper was like whoosh! He banged the shovel right on the king's head before he could even notice!”

Pacifica laughs, and then smiles gently. “I know, Mabes. I was there.” She picks a leaf out of the other's hair. How are there still some in there? Well Mabel never really takes care of her hair anyways.

“Yeah! But it still was impressive! Just as impressive as you negotiating with that second faction, Paz!” The silly Pine sister smiles with her now braceless teeth, she looks very proud of both her brother and her girlfriend.

“Awh, thank you.” She pecks her cheek and goes back to picking pine needles and leaves out of her hair. “How do you think they built a politics system anyways?” 

“Well! Hmm… they were possessed after all!”

“Would possess a possum anyways? A very odd choice.”

“Excuse you! I would!” Mable puts her hands on hips, giving a fake offended look.

The previously rich girl laughs, giving up to Mabel's thin argument of why possessing possums is valid. Maybe there are just a bunch of Mabel like ghosts that all decided to possess them. Pacifica was very amused by this thought but also there was a chord of horror struck within her. Multiple Mabels may be a little too much. “All done!” She finally exclaimes, having picked the last of the remnants of the previous day out of the other's hair. As thanks Mabel scoops her into a hug which then turns into a cuddle. Life is nice like this. Pacificas glad it all ended up the way it did.

~Fin


End file.
